Til the end
by fixusi
Summary: "Sam", Dean whispered, knowing this was the end. There was absolutely no more power in his body. "Please. Open your eyes.."


**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own.**

**oO::Oo**

Blood.

There was so much blood. Too much, if you asked Dean.

But that wasn't the worst part.

Sam was.

Sam was laying in front of Dean, blood flowing out of his limp body.

Dean was sobbing. Sam was still alive, weak heartbeat under Dean's fingers telling him so.

_"It's going to be an easy one, Sam. Just believe me this time, alright?"  
"Dean, our hunts have never been easy ! Alright, we can go. But it's not going to be easy, just saying."_

_Sam got off his bed and disappeared to the bathroom. Few minutes later he came out, looking at Dean._

_"We going or what?"_

Dean looked down to his brother, tears falling down his face.

"Sammy", he whispered and ran his fingers through Sam's messy, bloody hair.

He shut his eyes and tried to forget this place, this moment. Even for a second.

But he couldn't.

_"I know it's Wendigo."  
"I trust you", Dean told his brother and smiled to him. "Where does it live?"  
"In the woods. We passed its nest, in fact", Sam said, meeting Dean's eyes.  
"You know that how?"_

_Sam sighed, pulling out a map. He pointed at one spot after searching for a while._

_"It's the only place it could hide without being disturbed. When do we go?"  
"Let's go now. We have everything we need."_

_They found themselves from the Impala in few minutes. _

_"Should we wait to tomorrow?" Sam asked, but Dean shook his head.  
"Three kids missing, Sam. We need to rescue them before.."  
"True. Let's go then."_

_Dean drove where Sam told him to.  
"You know you are a geek, right?" Dean joked when Sam told him about the origin of the tunnel Wendigo was living in.  
"Yeah, I do, thanks to you", Sam laughed. "Jerk."  
"Bitch."  
"Dean. Remember when we were small? Dad left for this hunt, and left us to that motel in Louisiana."  
"I remember. Why?"  
"You remember what you said to me when I was scared dad wouldn't come back?"_

_Dean shook his head.  
"No. What did I say?"_

_Sam smiled.  
"You said: No matter what, I'll always be there for you. Even if dad dies, I'll be with you til the end."_

_There was a moment of silence.  
"Why do you remember this now?"  
"I don't know. Man, it's-"  
"We were just kids. I mean, that has not changed, but.. no chick-flick moments."_

_Sam laughed.  
"Okay then."_

_Soon they were there, in the middle of some forest._

_It was dark, cold and wet. It had been raining the whole day._

_Dean pulled his lighter out of Impala and tried if it worked. It worked perfectly._

_They had only one lighter, because the other one was broken. But they could manage with just a one lighter, too._

_Older Winchester nodded to Sam.  
"Alright. Let's go."_

Dean remembered the moment. It had been so quick, so pain-filled moment.

Sam had gone first. He had walked ahead, and Dean few meters behind him. It wasn't a long distance, but it was long enough.

Wendigo had showed up, appearing between the two brothers. It slammed Dean to the nearest wall, almost knocking him out. He had fallen to the ground, seeing stars.

_"Dean!" he heard Sam's worried yell, but was too out to answer. _

_Sam saw Wendigo coming closer. It came slowly, like trying to decide what part to eat first.  
"Dean! It would be a damn good time to wake up!" Sam shouted but never taking his eyes off the creature approaching him._

_Dean shook his head, forcing his head clear a bit. _

_That was the moment it happened._

_It took Dean three seconds to grab his lighter, but it only took one second from the Wendigo to sink its claws into Sam's stomach._

_Sam cried out in pain, collapsing on the ground.  
"No! SAM!" Dean shouted, seeing his little brother on the ground, limp and un-moving._

_Dean lifted his lighter up and sent a fire to the Wendigo. It screamed and tried to run away, but fell to the ground after about twenty meters. _

_Dean didn't care. He ran to his little brother, who was unconscious now.  
"Sam! Sammy! Wake up, come on, it's not that bad. Just let me see your eyes!"_

Sam hadn't opened his eyes.

Dean was crying. Literally crying.

Blood had soaked through Sam clothes. Dean was pressing his hands over the wound, but blood just came through. Sam was beginning to turn pale.

"Sam", Dean whispered, knowing this was the end. There was absolutely no more power in his body.  
"Please. Open your eyes.."

There was no answer. Dean let his head fall down, not caring anymore. There was no phone service, so they couldn't call for help.

And moving Sam...

that was out of option.

"Sammy, please. You can't.. not now._ Please_."

But Sam did.

Unsteady pulse under Dean's fingers slowly began to fade away.

"I remember, Sammy. '_No matter what, I'll always be there for you. Even if dad dies, I'll be with you 'til the end'_. I remember it. I do. And it's not changed. Even though dad is dead. I will be there for you until the end."

**End. **

**Reviews are love :***


End file.
